


When I was your man

by Strawberry_pinky



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other, Piano, Song: Just the Way You Are (Bruno Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_pinky/pseuds/Strawberry_pinky
Summary: Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger nowJongho and yeosang life after two months from breaking up
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 13





	When I was your man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first work here, it's a collaboration with my twin @MissUnicorn002, y'all prepare yourself for such a pure angst oneshot, hope you all will like itHello this is my first work here, it's a collaboration with my twin MissUnicorn002, y'all prepare yourself for such a pure angst oneshot, hope you all will like it

It was 7:30pm in the morning  
The loud noises of Jongho's alarm is filling the house  
He pulled his hand up and turned off the alarm, slowly opening his eyes looking at the empty right side of the bed, this bed look bigger now and cold  
After what happened he can feel the coldness and sadness energy filling the house  
Jongho was working a full time job as a singer /piano player in one of those 5 stars restaurants and he comes to sleep and shower 

Everything in this house reminds him of all that happy memories that fade in one second all that love and happiness disappear and all he can do now is crying and trying to move on in his life  
His scent is still here in Every single corner in this house how not when he was spending all his time in jongho's apartment to support him and keep him happy and healthy 

"My star"  
Jongho whisper in his morning sad voice its been two months and he is moving on really well but today he wake up with a ruch of feelings  
He took a long breathe before he get up to start his day with a shower 

And as he expected this cold shower help him alot to relax he cant for sure continue his day with this kind of feelings he need to be relaxed and calm so he can do his job as good as usual  
after doing his hair jongho grab his work black suit he wasn't a big fan for this kind of clothes but can't lie it fits him very well  
Ofcourse nobody can deny it a black blazer showing his biceps and these black tight pants making his thick thighs looks incredibly good  
you can't simply take your eyes off him

With a sigh he closed his eyes 

" hmmm which necktie should i choose for you today honey?"  
Yeosang say in his adorable tone trying to choose a pretty nicktie for his boyfriend  
A large hands rested on yeosang's small waist hugging him from behind in a warm and lovely way  
" just choose one of them love" 

because of Jongho's all black suit yeosang like to choose for him a nicktie with a different color it was one of his favorite things, to take care of his lover fashion look

A small shy smile took a place in yeosang's pretty face while his hands is putting the necktie around jongho's neck enjoying the view of being that close to his lover  
Easley yeosang tie it in a nice and unique way as usual  
He learned how to do this kind of things just for jongho  
who is standing there cant take his eyes off from his cute little angel

after a while jongho opened his eyes and get back to his reality , his empty lonely reality  
Without even looking to the colorful neckties drawer he took the black one

After using his favorite perfume jongho now is done and ready for his work day 

Every time jongho remember all that days when he had his angel in his life a wave of guilt come to him  
Wish he showed him how much he loves him and how much he mean everything to him, wish he hugged him more, kissed him more and buy to him everything he wanted, showering him with his love  
But he didn't and its too late 

...............

A small whine comes from the tiny person in the bed, he cant stop getting up in this time of the morning he just used to it  
After a couple of seconds yeosang remember what happened last night, thats why he is naked and his body hurts alot and his new boyfriend scent is all over him  
Slowly turns his head to take a look at his boyfriend who is in a deep sleep and he couldn't but remember his old lover 

Yeosang opened his eyes when he felt that strong soft hand rubbing his blonde hair gently and staring at his cute morning face while smiling, jongho was so in love with his cute little angel  
"come on baby wake up i prepare for you a wonderful bathtub with roses just as you like so your body can relax" 

Jongho giggled when he saw his baby face turning into red and hiding his face in the bed sheets how cute he is  
After last night sex jongho was a bit rough with yeosang so he want to make sure his lover is okay 

A bear of hands hold yeosang's small waist to wake him up from his old happy memorys  
The man was obviously want to have some morning cuddles but yeosang was too tired and exhausted to pay attention for anything  
A loud yell comes from the angry man at the small boy between his arms for not answering his questions 

" im really sorry baby im just so tired can i eat my breakfast first?"  
the man didn't answer but kissed yeosang's lips harshly, a whine of pain escape from his lips but that didn't make the other one stop, after a while yeosang's small hands was pushing the other one chest  
finally he got it and broke the kiss 

While the other is playing in his phone yeosang took the chance and went to the bathroom to take a fast bath and thankfully he did it  
after he finished, he is now looking at the breakfast table, again his favorite breakfast is not here  
That plate of egg rolls with some fresh fruits and vegetables at the right side of the plate that jongho used to make for him especially after a a long night of making up with a cup of orange juice 

"yeosang please eat your breakfast quickly and make sure to get ready at 5:00 okay?"  
A cute "hmmm" comes out from the messy eater  
he have to start getting ready quickly and because of his rich boyfriend he need to wear that uncomfortable formal clothes  
Later on he is standing in front of the mirror checking his look 

Suddenly a large hands make there way at yeosang's right shoulder to turn him face to face  
" i told you million times to hide this stupid birthmark its ruin your pretty face"  
yeosang felt his heart broking into pieces he used to hate this birthmark but hearing that was just too much for him but he let his hair hide it anyway

****  
Jongho was minding his own business when a couple on the door took his attention, he didn't want to look but he did anyway  
adrenaline rushs to his body when he saw his angel, his last love, he saw yeosang there and he is with h someone , jongho felt his heart burst and his vision bluer, he felt like he is getting punished for his bad decisions, jongho wanted to disappear he wanted to leave, all those feelings were making him dizzy, it's too much for him to handle  
"HE IS HIDING HIS BIRTHMARK" jongho yell in his mind, a mixed of sadness and anger rushing to his body, he wanted to go there and punch that guy in the face, how he could do such a offensive thing to his favorite part of yeosang, jongho was sad because he knew how much yeosang is insecure about his birthmark, he thought about how yeosang would be hurt right now  
Jongho couldn't ignore the clothes yeosang is wearing, it was nothing like him, yeosang hate to wear a formal clothes and that suit was just too formal and expensive for yeosang, yeah right he look gorgeous in those but jongho never thought of what make yeosang look good because he look good and handsome no matter what clothes he is putting on

At the same moment the couple enters the restaurant and jongho brushed all those thoughts from his mind and focused on playing  
He decided that he will be singing something for yeosang today, something describe his feelings to the other male 

Talented fingers of jongho start wandering around the piano keys, making a wonderful sound followed by his angelic voice speaking his heart  
Jongho's tone was perfect for the song, the harmony fits his voice like it's made especially for him and the best part was his true feelings ،how truly sorry he was for making things goes wrong and out of control 

Again the couple are dragging jongho's attention with the little fight they are having , jongho is focusing on singing and playing perfectly but he can totally hear what's the fight is about, yeosang's boyfriend is so mad from him for not using the expensive perfume he bought to him but still using his ex boyfriend perfume  
Yeosang looked so bothered and uncomfortable and it made jongho mad again, yeosang's lips born to smile and laugh  
but he again decided to ignore it

**** 

Later on  
time stops to jongho when yeosang's laugh filled the place blessing everyone's ears  
He just find out how much he missed him, how much he loved him and still love him, jongho just realized that he will never get over yeosang and move on  
Jongho closed his eyes trying to focus on singing, all of the happy memories of yeosang laughing came to his mind like it was yesterday

"ya jongho leave me alone I don't want to " yeosang screaming while jongho is holding him bridal style then throwing him on bed, his grip is tying the smaller one under him, a moment before jongho start tickling yeosang with no mercy, the blonde one is starving for air and trying to push jongho away, his laugh is growing wilder and louder that's when jongho hugged yeosang so tight whispering a praises to the blonde blushing mess between his arms  
A couple of minutes both of them are so quiet, just listening to their heartbeats when jongho breaks the silence "I love you my star"  
Yeosang nuzzled his face to jongho's neck and mumbled "lets stay together forever jongho....my jongho" 

For the million time since yeosang entered the restaurant jongho smiled to himself  
He watched yeosang's boyfriend standing and taking yeosang to the dancing stage<  
How funny it was that yeosang is now dancing with someone on jongho's singing voice  
"yeosang love dancing" jongho thought 

In the other side yeosang was trying his best to ignore that very handsome singer playing on the piano, but he couldn't, everything about jongho is around him, his scent, his voice, his existence, yeosang can't ignore that jongho is wearing a black neck tie and yeosang can't helping but remembering all the good memories with jongho, when he was with someone who truly love him and accept him the way he is 

"is everything okay honey" yeosang's boyfriend voice took yeosang back to the reality and yeosang just hummed as a answer, but yeosang's boyfriend sound suspicious now.  
Yeosang never did any mistake in this dance, he always used to dance it with jongho but now he keep messing up and this made him frustrated, yeosang took his boyfriend hands off his waste and ran  
"sorry I have to go to the bathroom"  
Yeosang state before blowing in the air 

Yeosang ran to the restroom trying his best not to fall in tears in front of everyone there, a sigh left his lips when he arrived the restroom, yeosang looked at his reflection in the mirror, he looked so good just like always but a slight shade of pink colors his cheeks and his eyes are sparkling with tears from the rush of feelings and memories he had minute ago, yeosang covered his mouth trying to hide his sob  
Yeosang took a breath and fixed his outfit before going out again with his hand grabbing his heart

In the other side jongho was so worried at his little prince, he suddenly disappeared, jongho is so distracted today, yeosang's existence is just making him nervous and in a mess, but people there have something else to say, because jongho's voice was so perfect today and full of feelings, even a listener can notice how the young male is honest  
jongho watched yeosang walk away passing him looking at the ground, he was crying, jongho knew that, but he couldn't do anything, he wished if he can go and hug him and tell him everything will be okay, but yeosang is with someone now, fully over jongho's love, and that's crashed his heart again

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

Jongho put all his anger and sadness and feelings in this high note closing his eyes, he don't want to see yeosang with that guy again, at that moment jongho wishes was to be blind, because watching yeosang with someone else was worst 

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

A feeling of someone around made jongho open his eyes, he was ready to meet his supervisor but that was totally different, it was beautiful, it was yeosang smiling his angelic smile at him, his sparkling eyes look so pretty, he missed those eyes, thode eyes are looking at him 

"can we have the last dance?"  
the prince give his hand to jongho 

And all what jongho can think about is how much he missed yeosang's voice, how soft and relaxing it is, jongho felt alive when he hold on yeosang's hand 

"but I will ask you to lead please" yeosang didn't look at jongho, his face was blushing and he was smiling to himself, and jongho was smiling wildly like an idiot, like someone who can't believe what's going on, his yeosang is back to his arms, shy and all adorable 

Their body combination was perfect, how yeosang's body fit between jongho's arms leading him to do the moves 

At that moments all the memories of jongho cuddling with yeosang after having a rough night came, the memories of jongho's special praising to yeosang and yeosang's sweet touches on jongho after a long working day, the memories of yeosang's nick ties and jongho's reaction on them, their laughters and their giggles 

All of that made them both smile wildly and feel happiness growing in their bones 

Yeosang rest his head on jongho's shoulder and whisper  
"I love you so much" 

Jongho kissed his angel hair and whispered back  
" my star, my shiny little star I love you more"

**Author's Note:**

> And you reached the end! Hope you all like it, it was really fun to write this since Bruno Mars is one of my favorite artists and his song really inspired me to write this
> 
> Leave your opinion, suggestions and your supportive words in the comments ❤️🖤


End file.
